Minecraft
Minecraft is a sandbox indie game originally created by Swedish programmer Markus "Notch" Persson and later developed and published by Mojang. Stampy's main game is Minecraft. It was publicly released for the PC on May 17, 2009, as a developmental alpha version and, after gradual updates, was published as a full release version on November 18, 2011. A version for Android was released a month earlier on October 7, and an iOS version was released on November 17, 2011. On May 9, 2012, the game was released on Xbox 360 as an Xbox Live Arcade game, as well as on the PlayStation 3, both console editions being co-developed by 4J Studios. All versions of Minecraft receive periodic updates. The creative and building aspects of Minecraft allow players to build constructions out of textured cubes in a 3D procedurally generated world. Other activities in the game include exploration, gathering resources, crafting, and combat. Gameplay in its commercial release has four principal modes: Survival mode, which requires players to acquire resources and maintain their health and hunger. Creative mode, where players have an unlimited supply of resources and experience, the ability to fly, and no health or hunger. Hardcore mode is a version of survival mode, differing only in difficulty; it is set to the most difficult setting and re spawning is disabled, forcing players to delete their worlds upon death. Spectator mode, where the player does not collide with blocks, and is able to view, but not interact with, almost everything. This game mode is not available in released versions yet, only in snapshots.+ Minecraft received five awards from the 2011 Game Developers Conference: it was awarded the Innovation Award, Best Downloadable Game Award, and the Best Debut Game Award from the Game Developers Choice Awards; and the Audience Award, as well as the Seumas McNally Grand Prize, from the Independent Games Festival in 2011. In 2012, Minecraft was awarded a Golden Joystick Award in the category Best Downloadable Game. As of June 25, 2014, the game has sold over 12 million copies on Xbox 360, 15 million copies on PC and nearly 54 million copies across all platforms. ---- Gameplay Minecraft is an open world game that has no specific goals for the player to accomplish, allowing players a large amount of freedom in choosing how to play the game.10 However, there is an achievement system.11 Gameplay by default is first person, but players have the option to play in third person mode.12 The core gameplay revolves around breaking and placing blocks. The game world is essentially composed of rough 3D objects—mainly cubes—that are arranged in a fixed grid pattern and represent different materials, such as dirt, stone, various ores, water, and tree trunks. While players can move freely across the world, objects and items can only be placed at fixed locations relative to the grid. Players can gather these material blocks and place them elsewhere, thus allowing for various constructions.13 At the start of the game, the player is placed on the surface of a procedurally generated and virtually infinite game world.14 Players can walk across the terrain consisting of plains, mountains, forests, caves, and various water bodies.14 The world is divided into biomes ranging from deserts to jungles to snowfields.1516 The in-game time system follows a day and night cycle, with one full cycle lasting 20 real-time minutes. Throughout the course of the game, players encounter various non-player characters known as mobs, including animals, villagers and hostile creatures.17 Non-hostile animals—such as cows, pigs, and chickens—spawn during the daytime. The player may hunt them for food and crafting materials. By contrast, hostile mobs—such as large spiders, skeletons, and zombies—spawn during nighttime and in dark places, such as caves.14 Some Minecraft-unique creatures have been noted by reviewers, such as the Creeper, an exploding creature that sneaks up on the player; and the Enderman, a creature with the ability to teleport and pick up blocks.18 A few of the hostile and neutral mobs displayed in Minecraft from left to right: Zombie, Spider, Enderman, Creeper, Skeleton The game world is procedurally generated as players explore it, using a seed which is obtained from the system clock at the time of world creation unless manually specified by the player.1920 Although limits exist on vertical movement both up and down, Minecraft allows for an infinitely large game world to be generated on the horizontal plane, only running into technical problems when extremely distant locations are reached.1 The game achieves this by splitting the game world data into smaller sections called "chunks", which are only created or loaded into memory when players are nearby.19 The game's physics system, in which most solid blocks are unaffected by gravity, has often been described as unrealistic by commentators.21 Liquids in the game flow from a source block, which can be removed by placing a solid block in its place, or by scooping it into a bucket. Complex systems can be built using primitive mechanical devices, electrical circuits, and logic gates built with an in-game material known as redstone.22 Minecraft features two alternate dimensions besides the main world – the Nether and The End.18 The Nether is a hell-like dimension accessed via player-built portals that contains many unique resources and can be used to travel great distances in the overworld.23 The End is a barren land in which a boss dragon called the Ender Dragon dwells.24 Killing the dragon cues the game's ending credits, written by Irish author Julian Gough.25 Players are then allowed to teleport back to their original spawn point in the overworld, and will receive "The End" achievement. There is also a second boss called "The Wither", which drops materials used to build a placeable beacon that can enhance certain abilities of all nearby players. The game primarily consists of two game modes: survival and creative. It also has a changeable difficulty system of four levels; the easiest difficulty (peaceful) removes any hostile creatures that spawn.26 Survival mode A screenshot of the Minecraft crafting screen, showing two stone axes being crafted In this mode, players have to gather natural resources (such as wood, stone, etc.) found in the environment in order to craft certain blocks and items.14 Depending on the difficulty, monsters spawn at darker places on the map, necessitating that the player builds a shelter at night.14 The mode also features a health bar which is depleted by attacks from monsters, falls, drowning, falling into lava, suffocation, starvation, and other events. Players also have a hunger bar, which must be periodically refilled by eating food in-game, except in peaceful mode, in which the hunger bar does not drain. If the hunger bar is depleted, then the health bar will slowly diminish. Health replenishes when players have a nearly full hunger bar, and also regenerates regardless of fullness if players play on the easiest difficulty. There are a wide variety of items that players can craft in Minecraft.27 Players can craft armor, which can help mitigate damage from attacks, while weapons such as swords can be crafted to kill enemies and other animals more easily. Players may acquire different resources to craft tools, such as weapons, armor, food, and various other items. By acquiring better resources, players can craft more effective items. For example, tools such as axes, shovels, or pickaxes, can be used to chop down trees, dig soil, and mine ores, respectively; and tools made out of better resources (such as iron in place of stone) perform their tasks more quickly and can be used more heavily before breaking. Players may also trade goods with villager mobs through a bartering system.28 Emeralds are often the currency of the villagers, although some trade with wheat or other materials.1728 The game has an inventory system and players are limited to the number of items they can carry. Upon dying, items in the players' inventories are dropped, and players respawn at the current spawn point, which is set by default where players begin the game, but can be reset if players sleep in beds in-game.29 Dropped items can be recovered if players can reach them before they despawn. Players may acquire experience points by killing mobs and other players, mining, smelting ores, breeding animals, and cooking food. Experience can then be spent on enchanting tools, armor and weapons.26 Enchanted items are generally more powerful, last longer, or have other special effects.26 Players may also play in hardcore mode, a variant of survival mode that differs primarily in the game being locked to the hardest gameplay setting as well as featuring permadeath; upon players' death, their world is deleted.30 Creative mode An example of a creation constructed in Minecraft In creative mode, players have access to most of the resources and items in the game through the inventory menu, and can place or remove them instantly.31 Players, able to fly freely around the game world, do not take environmental or mob damage, and are not affected by hunger.3233 The game mode helps players focus on building and creating large projects.31 Adventure mode Adventure mode was added to Minecraft in version 1.3; it was designed specifically so that players could experience user crafted custom maps and adventures.343536 Gameplay is similar to survival mode but introduces various player restrictions such as disabling the ability to place and destroy blocks without the appropriate tools.3536 This is so that players can obtain the required items and experience adventures in the way that the mapmaker intended.36 Another addition designed for custom maps is the command block; this block allows mapmakers to expand interactions with players through certain server commands.37 Multiplayer Multiplayer on Minecraft is available through player-hosted servers and enables multiple players to interact and communicate with each other on a single world.38 Players can run their own servers or use a hosting provider. Single player worlds have local area network support, allowing players to join worlds on locally interconnected computers without a server setup.39 Minecraft multiplayer servers are guided by server operators, who have access to server commands such as setting the time of day and teleporting players around. Operators can also set up restrictions concerning which usernames or IP addresses are allowed to enter the server.38 Multiplayer servers offer players a wide range of activities, with some servers having their own unique rules and customs. A stand-alone server called CraftBukkit40 has been developed by the community to facilitate development of server-side plugins enabling otherwise impossible gameplay elements such as permissions, ranks, virtual currency, and chat formatting. Competitions are available in some servers, in which players can participate in a variety of games, including some resembling The Hunger Games.4142 A gamemode, PvP (player versus player), may be enabled to allow fighting between players.43 In 2013 Mojang announced Minecraft Realms, a server hosting service intended to enable players to run server multiplayer games easily and safely without the hassle of setting up their own. Category:Stampy Category:Stampylonghead